


Summer Fling

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Cougar - Freeform, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Femdom, Flirting, MILFs, Maledom, Missionary Position, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Past Brandon Stark/Barbrey Dustin, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleeping Together, Teasing, Top Theon Greyjoy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, Widowed, Willam Dustin/Barbrey Dustin (widowed)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Boarder gets it on with his widow landlady.Theon Greyjoy/Barbrey DustinPast Brandon Stark/Barbrey DustinModern AU
Relationships: Barbrey Dustin/Brandon Stark, Barbrey Dustin/Theon Greyjoy, Barbrey Dustin/Willam Dustin
Kudos: 1





	Summer Fling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts).



Mrs. Barbrey Dustin had been trying to seduce him all summer, Theon Greyjoy knew that. But for the most part he'd rebuffed her not so subtle offers... after all, she was about 25 years older than his 22 years; to him that was just a little too old. She was his mother's age! No husband, she'd been widowed about ten years back. Although she was very attractive still, and very sweet, she was also the person renting him a room in her Barrowton Mansion and it was getting harder and harder to nicely rebuff her offers. It didn't help that he was feeling especially lonely and down lately... the third of his summer ventures into romance had just gone down the tube.

She'd been very cute and sweet, lots of fun to be around... and apparently had just been using him to make her ex-boyfriend Brandon Stark jealous. It had worked, they'd gotten back together and Theon had been left alone again. It seemed that girls his age just didn't find him attractive or something. Once again, Mrs. Dustin was there with her chocolate cream pie and a couple stiff drinks.

By the second drink he was looking at her seductive smile and thinking that she didn't seem that old anymore. By the fourth, he was leaning in as he talked animatedly to her; and his eyes wandered down to the generous cleavage that was showing. When she kissed him on the fifth he kissed back, allowing their tongues to roam each other's mouths...

Then he pulled away, "I don't know Mrs. Dustin..."

"You've been with too many of these young teeny-boppers," she said, and he chuckled at her old fashioned language, "If you had a real woman, you wouldn't have to worry so much."

"But I'll be gone at the end of the summer," he said, not wanting her to think that he was going to be around for any real length of time, that this could even be anything really real.

"That's what makes it fun," she said, scooting closer with a light in her eyes. Suddenly he realized that she was lonely too, most of the older men around here were after younger women. Women who hadn't already been married and lost a husband... and she only seemed to have a couple of female friends that she got together with. With no husband and rarely boarders over the winter, when summer came and she had company it must be an incredibly relief for her.

There was something coaxing and desperate in her eyes that he found hard to resist, and this time he leaned forward to kiss her. Ok, so she was old enough to be his mother, but she WASN'T his mother... and the summer was only a few weeks from ending, so even if this turned out badly it wasn't like he was going to be here much longer. The kiss went from hesitant and soft to more passionate, pressing harder... he realized that his dick definitely didn't care about their age difference. As she pulled him closer to her, their warm bodies pressing together, he was definitely hard.

She practically pulled him on top of her, but he went willingly, allowing her to position him between her legs on the couch as she leaned back. Theon found himself getting more and more excited as their clothed crotches pressed together, his hands ran up and down her body, finding her breasts and sliding under her skirt. Soft moans escaped from between their lips, and he found himself both turned on and gratified by her obvious pleasure. It was balm to his ego and confidence, which had taken a rather hard bruising with all the failed romances this summer.

Clothes started falling to the floor, everything seemed hazy, he wasn't always totally sure what he had taken off and what she had. Her skin was very soft and smooth, everything was curvy... a little saggier than he was used to, but still firm. Still beautiful. Kissing her breasts his mouth found her hard brown nipples, sucking and biting on them...

He gasped as her hand reached down and started doing interesting things in his groin area. At first she just traced the tips of her fingers around, letting her nails glide over his sensitive head. Then she gripped him hard, fisting him expertly... her fingers slid down to the base and kept going, caressing his balls and squeezing gently, tugging on them lightly. It was a heavenly haze of sensations that made him shudder with pleasure; she was very skillful.

Suddenly his dick was nudging up against her pussy, hard and ready to go. For a moment Theon hesitated though, he'd wanted to take much longer to get used to this idea of sleeping with a woman so much older than him - especially the one who owned the room he was renting. But she smiled up at him encouraging and pleading at the same time, and her hand tugged him closer... he found himself sliding slowly into her wet pussy. At first he was almost disappointed, because it did seem to be more stretched out than he was used to, but then her muscles clamped down and rippled around him and he gasped. Bucking, he thrust himself all the way in as that fantastic pussy did the most amazing things to his dick, inner convulsions that massaged him as he was buried in her.

All of his hesitation fled when confronted with this kind of erotic experience, and he immediately began pushing in and out of her body, lowering his lips to hers for another kiss. Her hands ran over him, finding the most incredibly pleasure points to enhance the experience... there was definitely something to be said for mature experience. Usually he'd felt like it was him doing all the work during sex, especially when he was on top, but Mrs. Dustin was definitely as involved as he was.

Her hands caressed his nipples and ears, sliding fingernails along his collarbone and shoulders and down his back. She found sensitive spots on his sides and his elbows. Sliding her hands down to the small of his back, she reached down and grabbed his thrusting ass, pulling him harder into her with every thrust. They were both moaning ecstatically as he rode her, each of them lost in their own world of pleasure and yet sharing those pleasures with each other as well.

To his shock, as he thrust in and out, she slipped a finger into his ass. It was uncomfortable... both because it was physically uncomfortable and disconcerting in the fact that it felt a little good... At first he tried to protest but she shushed him with a kiss, pulling him into her by sliding her finger even more into his ass. He bucked and thrust hard into her pussy to escape the questing digit, but it just kept coming. The sensitive nerves around his ass tingled as she wiggled the finger, and he was shocked at how incredible it felt.

She began stroking something inside him that made his insides turn to liquid. Pumping harder and faster, he could tell that she was getting closer to orgasm too and just really let loose, her finger still moving inside his tight ass. With a guttural moan he thrust hard, unable to hold back any longer, it felt as though her finger was literally pushing the cum out of his dick. As he bucked and heaved on top of her, Mrs. Barbrey let out one small passionate cry, her face screwed up as if in concentration. Then she began to shake underneath him, almost vibrating as she came, quietly and ecstatically.

As Theon lay on top of her, completely spent, her finger still in his ass and his dick still in her pussy, he wondered what else the experienced matron beneath him might teach him. Resting his head on her shoulder, he sighed in contentment as she did too.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
